Parce que tout va mieux lorsqu'on essaie d'oublier
by Lyliian98
Summary: Quand Feliks est ' genre, totalement humilié ' à cause d'une histoire de déclaration d'amour, Elizabeta fait tout pour l'aider à oublier. Mais s'il ne veut pas oublier? Et si l'idiot qui est responsable de tout ça tient à se faire pardonner? Le titre est horrible, je sais '
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:: Encore une autre histoire? Oui oui, encore une autre. Ça traînait dans mes documents, et j'aimerais avoir un avis dessus. ^^ Alors ****voilà le premier chapitre ^^**

**Oh, et j'espère qu'ils ne sont pas trop OOC.**

**Disclaimer:: Euh...ben rien ne m'appartient, sauf peut-être l'idée de la fic.  
**

* * *

1

Il sanglota bruyamment, incapable de finir sa phrase. La brune devant lui le regarda, compatissante. Elle lui sourit doucement, prit sa main dans les siennes et lui chuchota doucement:

- Shh, Shh, ça va aller Feliks, ça va aller...

Il releva la tête vivement, des mèches blondes restant collées à son visage à cause des larmes.

- N-Non! Ça n'ira pas! I-Il a ri, il a dit...il a dit à tous ces amis qu..qu'il, genre, préférerait sortir avec N-Natalia qu'avec moi! Il...Il...

Il ne put pas continuer, les larmes l'empêchant d'en dire plus. Il pleura silencieusement quelques minutes, tremblant doucement. Elizabeta serra doucement les mains du jeune homme, puis leva la main pour dégager les mèches du visage de son meilleur ami. Quand les sanglots s'espacèrent, il reprit, d'une voix brisée.

- E-Eli...Eli...Il, Il...pourquoi?

- Pourquoi il a fait ça, Fel? Pourquoi il agit comme ça?

- P-Pourquoi est-ce...est-ce qu'il a fallu que ce soit lui? Lui...le pire de tous...

Elle sourit tristement, comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle le serra contre lui, lui chuchota doucement.

- Personne ne sait vraiment pourquoi le cœur agit comme ça, Feliks. Pourquoi on finit toujours par aimer celui qu'on pensait détester profondément. Mais c'est comme ça, il faut s'y faire.

- J-Je sais. Mais genre, je n'aurais t-tellement pas dû faire ça...Lui dire devant tout le monde...j-je suis un nul, idiot, je ne vaux rien. P-Pas étonnant qu'il ne veuille pas de moi, Eli...

- Ne dis pas ça, voyons! S'il ne peut pas voir quel être extraordinaire tu es, c'est son problème! Tu mérites mieux que lui, de toute façon.

Feliks se retourna, boudant exagérément.

- P-Peut-être, mais c'est _lui _que je veux! Pas mieux!

Elizabeta se mit à rire doucement du comportement de son ami. Cela la soulageait de savoir que Feliks pouvait encore plaisanter dans son état actuel. Elle avait eu peur qu'il déprime trop après ce qui était arrivé... _Ce qui était arrivé._ Elle sourit tristement en se rappelant ce qui venait de se produire. C'était tellement le genre de Feliks, de ne pas écouter ce que les gens pouvaient lui dire pour le décourager et de foncer. Il était quand même directement allé se confesser au garçon qu'il aimait, malgré les minces chances de réponse positive. Et ça avait tourné comme elle le craignait. _Il_ avait _encore _ignoré les sentiments des autres et avait joué l'égoïste indifférent. Bien sûr, puisque ses amis étaient là. Les deux autres idiots, aussi méchants que lui. Il avait fait pleurer Feliks, le salaud, et le blond était parti en courant se réfugier sur le toit, sous le rire des trois idiots. Elizabeta était immédiatement venue le rejoindre.

- Je suis contente de voir que tu vas t'en remettre, rit-elle.

Feliks se retourna vers elle, fronçant les sourcils.

- Arrêtes! Ne ris pas! C'est tellement catastrophique! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, moi? Je suis, genre, humilié pour le reste de mes jours!

- Voilà le Feliks que je connais...

- Je vais devoir, genre, commencer à retravailler mon image tout de suite, si je veux pouvoir oublier...l'oublier...

Voyant ses yeux se remplir de larmes à nouveau, elle essaya de changer le sujet.

- ...J'ai appris que Natalia...

Elle entendit un ricanement derrière elle, se retourna avec un mauvais pressentiment. '_Les trois idiots'_ se dit-elle en les voyant. '_Qu'est-ce qu'ils viennent faire ici?'_ Le blond aux cheveux longs dit pensivement:

- ...Natalia? C'est une folle, celle-là. N'est-ce pas, Antonio?

- Oh, oui, bien sûr...Pourquoi parlons-nous de Natalia? Je croyais qu'on était venus ici pour...

- ...Laissez-moi deviner, pour vous moquez de moi encore? lança méchamment Feliks.

- ..En fait non, répliqua le blond. On est montés ici parce qu'on suivait Gilbert. Tu vois, c'est qu'on avait peur qu'il te batte à mort ou quelque chose comme ça...

- Il avait l'air en colère...Je crois. En fait, il était en colère lorsqu'on a commencé à le suivre...

_ - Peut-être _parce que je voulais venir seul! cria le troisième, qui n'avait pas parlé jusqu'à maintenant.

- Pour commettre un meurtre, n'est-ce pas? demanda Antonio.

- NON! Bien sûr que non! Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais...

- ...Pourquoi? Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que, _d'après toi_, je viens de gâcher ta vie, ta réputation, et que tu vas faire des cauchemars toutes les nuits à cause de moi...c'est toi qui l'as dit, répliqua Feliks.

Il était debout, les bras croisés, défiant Gilbert du regard. Elizabeta regardait la scène, souriant, comme si elle voyait quelque chose que personne d'autre ne percevait. Feliks reprit, avec plus d'assurance cette fois.

- Bon, maintenant j'en ai assez de vous trois. Surtout toi, Gilbert. Vous disparaissez, je veux pleurer en paix.

Gilbert parut sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais Francis l'interrompit:

- Et bien pleure, on t'en empêche pas.

- Non, pas du tout, continua Antonio. Pourtant, j'imagine qu'il ne veut pas qu'on le voie pleurer...

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien changer? Il s'est déjà ridiculisé, de toute façon...

Ils se mirent à rire méchamment, regardant Feliks d'un air hautain. Elizabeta, qui s'était retenue jusque-là de répliquer, leur dit d'un ton moqueur:

- Parce que ça ne vous est jamais arrivé, à _vous_, de vous ridiculiser. Je me rappelle une fois, par exemple, où un certain Lovino en colère t'avais lancé une assiette de spaghetti au visage, Antonio. Ou toi, Francis. Par où commencer? Il y en a tellement à dire!

- Tu peux bien parler, toi, répliqua Francis. Tu es folle, peut-être même plus que Natalia! Toujours là à lire tes mangas de malades, pleins de gars et d'autres gars qui...Tu sais quoi? Je parie que c'est de ta faute si Feliks a fait ça...Tu as dû le pousser à aller lui dire!

- En fait, c'est plutôt le contraire. Je l'ai averti que ça finirait mal, mais il ne m'a pas écouté, comme toujours. Il est presque aussi idiot que toi.

- Tais-toi, espèce de...

- Tu ne sais même pas quoi dire!

- Je...je sais très bien quoi dire! C'est toi la conne, la folle!

Feliks soupira. Ils en auraient pour des heures, si ça continuait comme ça.

- MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ARRÊTER ÇA TOUT DE SUITE! VOUS TROIS, ALLEZ VOUS CHICANER AILLEURS. MOI J'EN AI ASSEZ.

Gilbert venait de crier, visiblement énervé. Il alla s'asseoir contre un mur, regarda les trois autres.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là? demanda-t-il. Je croyais vous avoir demandé de dégager...

Elizabeta soupira, puis hocha la tête. Elle s'en alla en disant:

- Tu viens, Feliks?

- Oui, je prend mon sac et j'arrive, genre, tout de suite.

Francis et Antonio s'éloignèrent également, suivant la brune. Feliks se dirigea vers son sac, près de l'endroit où Gilbert était assis. Alors qu'il ramassait le sac rose, il crut entendre l'autre murmurer. Il se releva et le regarda.

- Tu as dit quelque chose?

Gilbert regarda le blond, l'air distant.

- Oui.

- Ah...Quoi exactement?

- ...je m'excuse?

Feliks l'ignora, et marchait vers Elizabeta lorsqu'il entendit un faible rire derrière lui. Il s'arrêta, mais ne se retourna pas. Il entendit l'autre dire à voix basse:

- Et tu t'en vas, comme ça, sans dire un mot...sans même m'insulter...Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi? Après tout ce que j'ai fait...Mais j'imagine que je suis tellement...merveilleux, grandiose, extraordinaire, que même toi ne peux pas penser à m'insulter...Même si tu en aurais le droit. J'aurais pas dû dire ça, et je m'en excuse...J'aurais pas dû mentir.

Feliks tourna la tête, l'autre ne le vit pas, continuant de regarder par terre. Il avança lentement vers Gilbert, qui continuait son monologue:

- Je suis...égoïste. Orgueilleux surtout...mais ça, tout le monde le sait. Mais une image, une réputation, c'est dur à entretenir. Et il a fallu que tu viennes me dire ça, devant tous mes amis. Et il a fallu que ce soit _toi_, aussi...Ça aurait été n'importe qui d'autre, ça aurait pas été pareil. J'aurais pu l'envoyer promener sans me sentir coupable...C'est facile d'être méchant avec quelqu'un qu'on aime pas. Mais toi...je ne voulais pas être si méchant, mais ils étaient là, et...J'ai du dire que je préfèrerait Natalia. Comme si quelqu'un pouvait aimer cette folle. Elle...

Il fut interrompu par une main lui relevant la tête et des lèvres sur les siennes. Surpris, il se laissa faire. Il n'avait pas vu Feliks s'approcher et s'asseoir en face de lui, absorbé qu'il était par ce qu'il disait. Lorsque Feliks recula la tête, quelques secondes plus tard, il avait le sourire au lèvres et il chuchota doucement:

- Si tu regrettes tant que ça, trouve un moyen de te racheter.

Sur ce, il se releva et courut pour rejoindre les autres en s'exclamant:

- J'arrive, Eli!

Gilbert sourit en voyant le blond partir. Se racheter, n'est-ce pas? Il avait déjà des idées...

* * *

**Voilà! C'était comment... Est-ce que je continue?**

**Review?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:: Encore un autre chapitre, vous vous dites? Eh bien oui! Bon, c'est un mini-chapitre, mais le troisième s'en vient bientôt. Ce chapitre-ci est comme un introduction au reste de l'histoire. ^^  
**

** _Sosoris, _j'ai essayé de changer un petit peu ses pensées, je sais pas si c'est mieux, qu'il lui pardonne pas trop... Je sais pas...  
**

**Attention au OOC! Et puis bonne lecture!  
**

* * *

2

Il mangeait silencieusement sa salade, sous le regard attentif d'Elizabeta. Cette dernière était bien heureuse que Feliks se soit remis si vite, mais ce demandait ce qui avait pu causer ce vif changement de comportement. Il ne se plaignait plus, et n'avait plus pleuré depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le toit. Que pouvait-il être arrivé là-haut?

Feliks, lui, regardait son assiette, mangeant lentement sans se soucier de parler à quiconque. Il tentait de garder un visage neutre, mais il se sentait mal. Son attitude et ses actions de la veille avaient été portés sous l'impulsion du moment, et maintenant il le regrettait. Malgré le fait qu'il regrettait, il tentait de ne rien laisser paraître, car qui sait ce qu'Elizabeta dirait si elle apprenait ce qu'il avait fait? Elle lui dirait qu'il était stupide, qu'il n'aurait pas dû agir comme ça, qu'il n'aurait pas dû l'embrasser. Il soupirait de temps à autres, tentant de se changer les idées mais ne réussissant pas. À une certaine heure, il regarda sa montre, se leva soudainement. Il alla jeter son assiette et sortit de la cafétéria en murmurant un salut à son amie, laissant derrière lui une Elizabeta intriguée par son comportement.

Il se rendit jusqu'à un corridor peu utilisé, de l'autre côté de l'école, et attendit. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit des pas se rapprocher, et, les bras croisés et le regard méfiant, se planta devant le nouvel arrivant:

- Tu voulais, genre, me parler?

- Il semble que tu aies reçu mon message...Oui, je voulais te parler. J'ai une idée.

Il se tut, pensif. Feliks s'impatienta:

- Allez, Gilbert, parles! J'ai vraiment pas toute la journée!

- Et bien, tu te rappelles, tu m'as dit de me racheter?

- Oui, c'était hier. Et puis?

- Et bien, c'est ce que je vais faire. Chaque semaine, pendant dix semaines, tu pourras me demander de faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi, je vais le faire. Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux. Après les dix semaines, je vais m'être racheté. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

Feliks y pensa un moment. Bien sûr qu'il aimait l'idée que Gilbert veuille se racheter, mais il était tout de même méfiant. Et si c'était un piège? Et s'il voulait juste se rapprocher de lui pour mieux le blesser ensuite? N'empêche qu'il voulait vraiment accepter la proposition. Il décida de tenter le coup malgré tout, de faire semblant de croire que Gilbert était sincère.

- Tu tiens genre tant que ça à te faire pardonner? Hum...J'imagine que ça marche. Je peux te demander totalement n'importe quoi?

- Oui, n'importe quoi.

- Alors d'accord. Au revoir Gilbert.

Il se retourna et s'apprêta à partir, mais une voix l'interrompit:

- Tu pars tout de suite, comme ça? Mais...qu'est-ce que je dois faire, moi? Tu m'as rien demandé encore!

- Laisses-moi réfléchir un peu! Je te le dirai, genre, demain.

Sur ce, il s'éloigna et alla rejoindre Elizabeta dans leur prochain cours. Le reste de la journée se passa normalement, mis à part les regards interrogatifs d'Elizabeta et Feliks eut tout le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il demanderait demain. Ainsi, lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, il avait enfin une idée.

* * *

**Voi~là! Alors?**


End file.
